


December 24: snowy day, precious time

by dizzy



Series: 2017 (the darkest timeline) daily fic advent [24]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Prompt:dan and phil go on a winter vacation in the woods and get snowed in





	December 24: snowy day, precious time

They're just calling it a holiday; that's all there is to it, just a holiday. 

*

Phil's got three books. 

"Why do you need three?" Dan asks. "You won't finish them all." 

"I might," Phil says. "What else have we got to do here?" 

Dan lifts an eyebrow and Phil laughs. 

*

Dan's got music loaded onto his laptop, hours and hours worth. He's got his headphones and Phil's got his books and they've got nothing but time. 

* 

Snow piles up outside. 

They're only supposed to be here three days. A long weekend to... gather themselves. To regroup. To recharge. To breathe. 

The snow wasn't in the forecast. The front came out of nowhere, it started and it hasn't stopped. 

They don't mind. 

* 

There's no wifi in their cabin. There's not even satellite television, but there is a shelf of movies and a dvd player and a big heavy quilt draped over the back of the sofa. 

Phil's got the fuzzy warm socks his mum gave him for Christmas on his toes, and he's got Dan tucked under one arm, and he's got a film playing on the screen that's only skipped twice, and the rest of the world just doesn't exist for as long as the snow falls so Phil maybe hopes it'll never stop. 

*

Dan wakes first and he makes coffee. 

He wants to go on a walk. He wants to go outside. He wants to build a snowman and throw snowballs at Phil. 

The world does still exist, to Dan. But the world is a gaping concept he can't wrap his mind around, and the snow is cold against his fingertips and the burn in his lungs aches when he breathes after a long run across open space, and Phil's mouth is hot against his when they tumble inside. 

So the world still exists, it just comes second to what's real and here and now. 

*

They're two days extended into their trip. 

They could, if they wanted, if they chose, make some calls and come have the way paved for them. 

They're not in a hurry to leave, though. The world waiting for them will be different than the one that they just left.

*

Phil finishes all three of his books. 

Dan listens to all his music, twice over. 

There are movies to watch but their phones ring more often. The end of the week looms large; there wasn't a deadline, they thought. But apparently the world won't wait. 

* 

"Dan," Phil says. 

He's sipping coffee and wearing the same pyjamas he's worn for five days. 

"Yeah," Dan says, with a sigh. 

It's been nice here. 

"I'm scared," Phil says. 

Dan steps into Phil's arms. It feels safer there. "Me, too." 

* 

Dan posts a picture two hours after they step back into their flat. It's the two of them, red noses and big smiles, in the snow. 

Their faces are pressed too close together. It feels too open, too real, too raw. He's itching to undo it, but there's no going backwards now. 

They're home, and they're out, and forward is the only direction this momentum will carry them in. 

_starting the year out right_ , he captions it, and then he turns off his phone. 

"It'll get easier," Dan tells him, resting a head on Phil's shoulder. "It has to."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com)! or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/alittledizzy)! or don't! your choice! happy holidays!


End file.
